


Mistletoe Experiment

by swtalmnd



Series: Sherlock Holidays [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Copic Markers, Gen, M/M, Pen & Ink, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock found some mistletoe to hang up for an experiment, but John's not sure if he’s after smooches or poison dosages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Experiment




End file.
